1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recycling carts, particularly to a recycling cart used for sorting, retaining, and transferring articles.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing, waste articles, such as waste materials, waste products, and the like, ought to be cleaned and collected at any time for maintaining neatness of the workshop. A typically implemented way is to manually dump the waste articles into a waste bin by operators.
However, the dumped waste articles often contain some useful articles, such as raw materials, small components (e.g., screws or bolts), or the like. If the useful articles do not get sorted from other waste articles and directly coped without recycling, the useful articles become waste. Moreover, in maintaining neatness of the workshop, additional operators may be required thus, increasing the cost of labor.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.